fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saral Seymour
Saral Seymour (aka Snake Orphnoch) is the third member of Womack's trio in Kamen Rider: 555. He is also one of the Renegades. He briefly used the Omicron belt. Saral Seymour Personality He is a young man with an overly eccentric personality prone to incredibly fast speeches & constant mood swings; it's possible he suffers a form of ADD. Seymour is often inconsiderate & selfish, but he's always been straight-up & honest about his feelings with people in his life. His greatest past-time is to play his guitar, but due to his hand injury, it often reminds him of the regrets he had as a human. TV Series He played the guitar in his younger days, but sabotage from his teacher destroyed some of the motor-skills in his left hand, forcing him to abandon his music. He is later made a 'sired' Orphnoch by Edmund Porter as an example to Womack & Violet of how Orphnoch must make allies, using a snap of his finger to trigger his transformation into Snake Orphnoch. Learning of the changes after his enhanced ability to smell cost him a part-time job & being targeted by a corrupt employer, Seymour decides to abuse his power for personal gain when he encountered Phi, with Womack coming to his aid. He greatly mistreats Violet accidentally due to her crush on him. Continuing to struggle with his nature as an Orphnoch, Seymour ends up living with Womack & Violet, although he is the least concerned about protecting humans. At times he sides with Smart Brain over Womack & Violet, but his powerful & soft-hearted conscience often stops him from committing heinous acts at the last second. He eventually develops a partnership with Kendrick, which results in many harebrained schemes to win the respected woman of their desire, & bonded with Abner. He briefly wore one of the six Omicron gears under Womack's term in Smart Brain, the two switched roles, with Seymour throwing away his Omicron belt at Womack out of disgust for his friend's new attitude. Seymour would later save & befriend an orphaned boy, Abner Bell, from a fire. Little did he know it's the future Orphnoch King. Eventually, Seymour & his friends eventually figured out that Abner is the messiah the Orphnochs has been waiting for & the Kamen Riders face them in a final epic battle. Unfortunately, he was the only survivor as Womack held down the Orphnoch King for Phi Blaster to defeat. Later, Seymour, Violet, & Carter were now on humanity's side. However, the humans didn't trust the Orphnochs & demanded proof of their loyalty by sabotaging Smart Brain. Unfortunately, it was a trap by Smart Brain & the trio was brutally defeated by Smart Brain's most powerful creation, the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Violet was mortally wounded & Seymour tended to her. It was in their final moments that Seymour confessed his love for Violet. Not long after Violet was rushed to the hospital, Seymour ran a suicide attack & was almost eaten alive by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. Womack soon recovered, but was also tricked into thinking that it was the humans that deceived them & vowed revenge for his friends. Forms Human In his human form, Seymour can ride a bike & is skilled in playing the guitar. He was considered a prodigy musician before his hand was crippled. Snake Orphnoch In his Orphnoch form, he is themed after a venomous snake. He has never revealed his second Orphnoch form, but he can spit acidic venom at his opponents & has great physical strength. Omicron The Smart Buckle gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 175-195cm *'Weight': 85-120 kg (Suit weighs 23 kg) *'Punch': 2 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 4 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 25 m *'Run': 100 m / 6.5 seconds Phi *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, & Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets & Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks & Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, & a limited amount of x-ray vision. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Orphnoch Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villians Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:555 Riders